Drunken Babbles
by PaleLaurelsBleed
Summary: Tatsumi-Sempai is at a bar with his colleagues, and accidentally reveals his relationship with Morinaga to them! Smut ensues after Morinaga comes to fetch Tatsumi.


Drunken Babbles

Souichi Tatsumi was irritated as hell. The bastard, Morinaga, has been away on training for three weeks now. He contacted him earlier that day and drove Souichi insane with his lovey-dovey talk about missing him and how they should meet up tonight. Souichi is not ignorant to that bastard's intentions when he asked him if they could "catch up" later that night.

After he berated Morinaga and told him not to come near him with that ever-hormonal mush for brain of his, Morinaga was, understandably, upset.

They both agreed to stay away from each other that night, and visit different bars. Morinaga would visit his homo bar while Souichi would visit a bar with his two assistants and Professor Fukishima.

"You should stop drinking so much," Momori warned.

"I can drink as much as I want." Akatsu gulped down the last of his beer. "There should be a policy for men to drink on the day their girlfriends dump them for some professor at an elite university."

Tatsumi listened to his assistants' riotous arguing and filled his glass.

"You should also take it easy on the liquor, Tatsumi-senpai."

"I have a good reason to drink," he muttered with his lips pressed against the glass. "Plus, I know how to hold my liquor." He needs something to make him forget about his idiot co-worker. But a tingling of fear kept pestering his thoughts _. What if Morinaga meets someone else at the bar? What if someone gets him drunk or high on some sex drug and cause him to spill the beans about our twisted relationship._

 _He is an idiot after all. And he doesn't care about keeping this a secret…what if he gets drunk and tries to do something in public with me?! Again… That idiot never learns._

He quickly ordered another drink to stop the pestering thoughts. Tatsumi was also frustrated for another reason. Something he would never admit, even to himself. He was sexually frustrated. They haven't had sex in over a month. He wanted Morinaga's tongue in his mouth, his hands caressing every inch of his body, and to feel that euphoria as he is momentarily blinded by the force of his orgasm.

He only drank faster at these disturbing thoughts.

 _Why would I want the baka to do that to me?! It fucking hurts! But it doesn't just hurt…_

He shook his head vigorously and slammed his glass on the counter.

"More," he growled to the bartender.

"Tatsumi-senpai, I think you should really slow down," Momori squeaked.

He only glared her into silence before taking a sip of his refilled drink.

"Stop sulking already and apologise to him."

Morinaga only remained silent with his head resting on the table. "Apologise for what? After I had been gone for three weeks and finally returned home, expecting a warm welcome- or something in that direction- Senpai started yelling at me and kicked me out."

"Something tells me that is not all that happened," Hiroto's eyebrows shot up.

"I only tried to kiss him! I saw him three weeks ago! I just wanted _some_ contact with him," he muttered dejectedly.

"Hey, you knew what type of person you fell in love with. You can't try to change him now," Hiroto said empathetically.

"I just wish he would compromise for me sometime. But most of the time when I try to touch him he screams about me being a pervert or about having different limits"

"Have you ever thought that maybe his actions and his thoughts contradict one another?"

"What do you mean by that," Morinaga rose his head.

"Maybe your hard-to-get boyfriend just needs an excuse to have you touch him. He probably wants your affection, but his homophobic stubbornness keeps him from speaking his feelings. It's just a defence mechanism. I think…" he pokes Morinaga's brow, "by holding up the front of hating your physical touch, he actually **hopes** that you will show him affection. You might think he hates it, but deep down, he yearns for his sweet Morinaga's love."

Morinaga stared at Hiroto with raised eyebrows. _Morinaga love? But what Hiroto said does make sense. He still wants to hate gays, but is starting to realise he may be one himself._

He scoffs as he sets his empty glass on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Hiroto asks as Morinaga stands up.

"I want to have a serious talk with Senpai, and maybe some more…" Morinaga's puppy dog face turns devilish as his thoughts show.

"All right," Hiroto mumbles as Morinaga walks out of the bar, feeling a bit sorry for Tatsumi.

Souichi Tatsumi was thoroughly drunk now. He felt like he was swimming, everything was so colourful. All the tension in him was drowned for the moment.

"So, Momori, how long were you and Hiro a couple?" Akatsu asked.

"Only three months, then everything fell apart," she sighed, then looked curiously at Tatsumi.

Seeing him in his drunken state, half laying on the counter, she dared to ask: "So, Tatsumi-senpai, there is this little rumour going around that you hate to talk about relationships and those kinds of things...because you're a virgin."

"But I have sex at least once every month?" Souichi mumbled, looking at her with glazed eyes.

His assistants' mouths gaped open at this.

"But am I a virgin? I've only ever done it with...but does that count as losing your virginity?" he asked his assistants, leaning his head in his arms.

"Hold on, Sempai! Do you mean to tell us you've been seeing someone this past couple of months? And here we are believing you immune to dating," Momori poked him on the shoulder.

"Let's hear it. Who's the lucky girl that caught our steel-minded Tatsumi's impenetrable heart?"

"Are you talking about that good-for-nothing prick? Bah! He's not even worth mentioning, that stupid Morinaga! Leaving me alone for three weeks and then expecting me to be all lovey-dovey about his return! I'm not some love-stricken teenager! Doesn't he realize that?"

The table had gone quiet. Tatsumi, unaware of his mistake, rambled on.

"Sometimes he just intentionally forgets that I'm a guy too. I can't react the way he wants me to. Heck, I don't even know how to act in love. What the hell does he expect from me? Every time he goes away I become aggravated by the tiniest things. It pisses me off! I wish he would just do his research at home and have them ship the samples for him. Still, he insists to be thorough in his work." He drowned the last of his beer and ordered another instantly all the while grumbling, "Stupid Morinaga… such an idiot… I'll never talk to him again… shit-head… "

Everyone was gaping at Tatsumi.

"You're gay?" Akatsu asked.

"I'm not a homo! I...I just," he scratched his head as he examined his drink, a slight frown formed on his face.

"But Morinaga was the first person I did that with...Am I gay?"

"But does that mean that Morinaga is also gay?" asked Momori dejectedly. "But he has such a soft and nich personality, why would he date you?"

"Hey-" Akatsu tried to warn.

"HAHA, soft and nice? Clearly you haven't seen the fucking sadist's true nature. Always wanting to do weird things in places where we can easily be discovered. Pinning me and slamming me against walls, or throwing me on the bed. Never listening, the bastard."

"You're as much of a bastard as I am, Sempai," someone said quietly behind them.

"I told you I don't want to see your face," Tatsumi got to his feet rather awkwardly and caught Morinaga by the collar.

"I've got nothing to say to you so go away already and let me have my drink in peace."

With a flick of his hand, he tossed a bundle of folded notes onto the table.

"Will that be enough to cover his expense?"

The bartender nodded and took the money.

"What are you doing! I'm not done drinking you idiot," Tatsumi yelled.

"We're leaving," Morinaga dragged Tatsumi out of the bar by his arm, leaving the others to ponder about their weirdly-discovered relationship.

With a loud thud Tatsumi was roughly pinned to the wall in the living room.

"I-idiot, what the hell are you-" Before he could finish, Morinaga slammed his mouth against his. Tatsumi tried to pry his mouth open to speak. Morinaga seized his chance and forcefully slipped his tongue inside, causing a tight gasp to leave Tatsumi's muffled mouth.

As their tongues discovered each other, Morinaga could sense his sempai's resolve crumbling rapidly as his strength to fight back deteriorated. As if to test the waters, he tentatively lowered one hand until his fingers folded over the bulging fabric stretching against his thigh.

"Aah… stop- Morinaga!"

Morinaga released Tatsumi's mouth and moved to his ear. He slowly licked the shell and whispered.

"So the reason you were so difficult the last two months is because you miss me when I am on training?"

Tatsumi shivered at the breath in his ear.

"Bastard, what are you talking abou-"

Morinaga moved his tongue from his ear over his neck, sucking as he went.

"AH! Hng…" Tatsumi moaned as Morinaga bit down at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

While lapping at the bleeding wound he undid Tatsumi's belt, which fell to the floor with a _clank._ Sensing his intentions, Tatsumi's hands fervently tried to push Morinaga away. He ignored his sempai's protests and began sucking on his collarbone while undoing Souichi's pants. The hands pushing against his chest lost their strength as he slipped his hands in his boxers and lightly stroked Souichi's throbbing erection.

"No...stop...Mori-ah!"

Morinaga gripped his member with a painful strength. He stared unblinkingly into Souichi's eyes, as Souichi feebly tried to push him away again.

"Sempai, you know I love you, and I want to give you lots of attention, and show you how much you mean to me. But you know, sometimes I feel insecure," he bit his lip as he waited for a reaction. Only the stalling of his protests were his answer. "I don't want to make assumptions about your feelings through your actions, because you tend to do and say the opposite of what you actually feel."

"What rubbish! When have I ever-"

"You don't want to give me a kiss as greeting when I have been deprived of you for three weeks, and bought a more expensive ticket just so I could be here earlier, then I hear how you say that you are angry because you missed me. Why aren't you more honest of what you want?" He slid the boxers completely off, leaving them to pile around Souichi's legs. "It would be much easier for the both of us," he said as he got on his knees in front of his sempai. "Don't hit me like last time, please," he smirks.

He took Souichi's member and licked from the base to the tip, sliding his tongue across the slit.

Souichi bit his lower lip to stop the traitorous moans from escaping. His eyes became even more glazed as lust mixed with the alcohol.

He gasped as Morinaga slowly slid his member into his mouth. When Morinaga began sliding it out again he weaved his fingers through the black strands. His grip tightened on his hair when he sucked his head while stroking the base. Strength seeped out of his legs as he continued his ministrations. His legs began to tremble and his fingers clutched for dear life on Morinaga's hair.

"Mori...wait," he stuttered in breathless pauses. "I can't hold it in much longer - let go!"

A surprised yelp escaped his throat as Morinaga's teeth grazed the tip. He could no longer keep the pressure at bay and he desperately tugged on Morinaga's hair to let go. Without his head budging an inch, Tatsumi surrendered. He could hear Morinaga gulping down his semen. As he rose, Tatsumi grabbed him at the front of his shirt.

"Why did you do that?! You're not meant to swallow it!"

His knees buckled and he fell against Morinaga's solid chest.

"That's because it's _your_ seed, Sempai," he chuckled and folded his arms tightly around him to keep Tatsumi from collapsing.

"Everything about you is special and beautiful to me. I could never come to hate any part of you." _Even though I secretly wish you didn't have such a shitty personality._

Tatsumi froze. For some unexplainable reason, Morinaga's words made his heart beat faster. _Probably because I haven't seen him for this long._

" _Sempai."_

He looked up and gazed into Morinaga's dark eyes. He saw in them sincerity, gentleness… and love. For him. He quickly pinned his eyes to their bare feet on the carpet.

"What is it?"

Morinaga drew his chin up with his thumb and breathed against his lips, their mouths almost touching, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Isn't that obvious? I want you to stop."

"All right. What you're really implying is that I should lean in," his grip on Tatsumi got tighter while his lips edged even closer, "and kiss you." Ever so tentatively he placed a sweet kiss on his mouth.

"That's not what I -"

"Now you want me to use my hands more, right?" With one hand descending to his hip, the other gently strokes over Tatsumi's bare chest.

"Stop it… Idiot!"

"Oh, you want me to be a little rougher," Morinaga smiled devilishly. His hand on Tatsumi's hip dug into the flesh, while the other pinched his right nipple, rolling it over between his forefinger and thumb.

"Hngh...no," he whispered with less conviction.

Morinaga steered him so that Tatsumi was sandwiched between the wall and him. The hand on his nipple traced his skin, lower and lower, until he laid the hand on Tatsumi's ass cheek. He kissed the shell of his ear and began lapping and sucking behind the sensitive area behind it. A sharp intake of breath followed as he plunged a finger into Tatsumi's entrance. Tatsumi squirmed against him as he moved his mouth lower, sucking his neck while adding a second finger. He brushed against his sweet spot, and felt his body arch against the wall. Sensing the trembling of his sempai's legs, he slowly slid them to the floor, fingers still stroking that small bundle of nerves.

Tatsumi's eyes were then completely clouded with lust, all bravado forgotten as pleasure mixed with alcohol and desire. Morinaga quickly removed every last piece of clothing from the both of them and proceeded to attack Tatsumi's erect nipples with his mouth while adding a third finger. When he felt that he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and soaked in the sight of Sempai lying on the floor, his long untied hair splayed around his face, his arms stretched on either side of him, lips kiss-swollen, glazed eyes and completely vulnerable.

He lifted Tatsumi's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He positioned himself at his stretched entrance. A pained moan escaped Tatsumi's lips as Morinaga plunged completely inside him with one quick thrust. He did, however, stay still to allow Tatsumi to adjust. He began to slowly withdraw.

"Morinaga," Tatsumi groaned, his face drawn partly in a frown. He noted that his sempai was torn between pleasure and lingering anger for his long absence. He trailed his thumb over Tatsumi's slightly open lips.

"I'm here now," he whispered reassuringly. "I'll always come back to you."

Tenderly, Morinaga pushed into him again. He felt Tatsumi tighten round him as he went deeper.

"Stupid Morinaga," he huffed through rapid breaths. "Dammit… not so slow!"

Morinaga gave a soft chuckle.

He gripped Tatsumi's hips tightly, lifting them even higher as he rammed into him. He pulled out just as quickly and slammed in again.

"Ah! Mori… uh." His sempai's trembling voice and desperate moans aroused him even more.

"Say...Tetsuhiro…" Morinaga panted as he pounded mercilessly into Tatsumi.

"What? Why?" Tatsumi rasped.

"I love...you," he gripped Tatsumi's hips tighter. "I want you...to call...my name. Just once...say you love...me"

"No, I-"

"Do you even love me?" Morinaga whispered slowing his movements, his fingers bruising the pale flesh of Tatsumi's hips. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...Te…Tesuhiro," he whispered, wiping the tear that rolled down Morinaga's face.

"I love you."

He grasped Morinaga's face between his hands, and brought it to his. He gently pressed his lips against Morinaga's and drew back.

"Souichi, I love you. You once said you're not going anywhere, so just know that I'll will never leave permanently. I love you," he kissed Tatsumi, rough and desperately. He only released his mouth when they were in dire need of oxygen.

He picked up the pace as they both could feel their climaxes drawing closer. Tatsumi's grip strengthened on his arms as he arched off the floor and screamed his pleasure as he reached orgasm. Morinaga followed soon after, filling Tatsumi as he went limp underneath him.

They breathed heavily and after a while Morinaga withdrew. He scooped Tatsumi up in his arms and moved to his bedroom for their second round.

As he entered the science lab with Morinaga, they were both greeted by their fellow co-workers.

"Good morning, you two," Momori greeted them as she and Akatsu were busy cleaning tubes for the next experiment. With some uncanny reason, Tatsumi could sense the air a bit strained in the room.

"Ah… morning," Morinaga said in his old, cheerful self, yet he was subconsciously running his hand through his hair.

"Morinaga, stop grinning like an idiot and come help me with this sample," Tatsumi barked. His head was pounding painfully and all he wanted to do was go home and wait until his hangover had finally subsided. Unfortunately, there was a lot to be done and with the atmosphere being as it was, it would take even more time to get everything done. His eyes bounced from one co-worker to another, then to Morinaga and back to his assistants. _What's with this… aura?!_ It was almost the same as that time when Akatsu accidentally had broken one of Tatsumi's bottled specimens and had avoided him the entire day, until he had finally checked the fridge.

When the clock rung for lunch break, Tatsumi dragged Morinaga into a nearby storage room.

"Morinaga, please tell me you sense it too. Something's up with everyone today. Did I do something wrong? Momori and Akatsu not so much as took a glance in my direction!"

"S-sort of, Sempai."

"What the hell do you mean by 'sort of'?"

Morinaga gave a tired sigh. "You remember what happened last night, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was out drinking with those guys at a bar and somewhere through the night you took me home, I guess."

"Sempai, that's not all that-" Morinaga was interrupted by sudden voices coming from the science lab.

"I can't believe the feared demon Tatsumi of the Agriculture department is gay," they heard Akatsu say.

"What I can't believe is the way Morinaga and Tatsumi-senpai behaved towards one another last night. Morinaga actually looked a little bit scary," Momori answered him.

"And Tatsumi-senpai looked less scary. I never would have thought that he could look that vulnerable. You know, when he talked about how he missed Morinaga when he went on his trips and how frustrated he was at not being able to be "lovey-dovey", as he put it," Akatsu wondered thoughtfully.

Tatsumi paled at this, finally understanding the strange atmosphere. He was absolutely mortified.

 _Will they think less of me,_ he wondered, bowing his head.

"But now that I think about it, I could have sworn that I heard he was a huge homophobe…"

"I'm just happy I get to see a yaoi couple up close," Momori squealed.

"Wonder what made him change his mind…" Akatsu went on, ignoring Momori.

Tatsumi couldn't take it any longer. He threw open the storage room door and scowled at the shocked expressions of his assistants. Morinaga stood awkwardly behind Tatsumi.

He was angry with himself for revealing his secret, and angry at his assistants for trying to nose in his personal life. But now that he thought about it, what changed his mind about homosexuals?

Momori recovered first and burst out, "Sempai, what changed your mind if you were a homophobe?"

"My brother," he said, deciding to quench their curiosity for now.

"Why your brother?" Akatsu dared to ask.

"His brother moved to America and married a man," Morinaga answered, coming to stand beside his sempai.

"Your brother is also gay?! What are the chances?" Momori exclaimed.

"My brother left his wife for a man, so I don't think the chances are that small," Morinaga added.

"Why is everyone suddenly gay?" Akatsu buried his face in his hands.

Tatsumi was becoming increasingly red as the conversation continued when he finally lost it. They all jumped when his fist connected with the wall.

"All right, I have had enough! My personal life has absolutely nothing to do with you. So get. Back. To. WORK!"

They all scrambled to the culture dishes, while he let out a satisfied huff.

11


End file.
